Live together Die together
by Lamosamo67
Summary: Bryan is captured one day, and inadvertently wins control of a pack of wild pokemon. Adventures and hardships ensue. (this story is my take on The pack of destiny and life) Updated often, Contains lemons
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey people, I'm Lamosamo67 and I'm here with a new Fic of mine. I said in my other story (The beautiful people) that I'd be doing this story, which is a take of The pack of destiny and life which is by an amazing fellow named Imperator2. He says he took the fic from a story called packmaster. I'm taking that Idea, and spinning it. It'll be similar in some ways (like human taking over a pokemon pack and day to day life) but I'll have some differences. I'm always looking for suggestions and criticism. Well, Let us begin this fic which I have entitled, Live together Die together.

Characters:

Bryan Koff (unrelated to Jake from my other fic) Age 20. Male. Living in the northern outskirts of Laverre down, Kalos. No pokemon. 5'8", brown hair, pale skin.

I decided that enough was enough, and that I'd go for a walk. I had been sitting in front of my computer for the past hour, writing a book that I was working on. I lived alone and on the northern outskirts of Laverre town, in the northernmost parts of Kalos. I set my laptop off to the side of me, back onto the bed which I was sitting on and writing. I stood up and stretched my arms, then my back, and finally my legs. I walked out of my bedroom door, which led into my kitchen. I opened the fridge to find it almost empty. *Sigh* "Being broke sucks. I just wish I'd hear back from the publishers. They've had my draft for a month at least, and I need the money. I'm broke. I have one thing worth anything major, but I'm not selling this thing for the world."

I pulled out a small, white orb that looked like a pearl, only it was about two inches in diameter and it bent under pressure. I knew something would happen if it broke. I just wasn't sure what. I put it back and decided that I'd give myself a mental break from writing, and go out for a walk. I opened my door, and was blinded by the late afternoon sunlight. I'd been in the artificial light of my lights and laptop for almost a day straight. I blinked and squinted for a minute until my eyes got used to the sudden change in light, then I went on my way. I knew of a trail leading north of town that would take me on a hike. "I need the break"I muttered toi myself as I took off towards my trail.

I reached the beginning of my trail and walked in. "I love this path. You see so many odd pokemon here. Things that you don't see anywhere else or nowhere near here. I've sat here for hours just watching the pokemon work and do whatever they do. Some stand there and watch me, some wander around, enjoying the day, and some look for food." I muttered to myself, just enjoying the sunlight and crisp, fresh air. _"This place is so far from any major town, the air stays clean. And being cold up here, the air is beautiful"_ I thought with a smile as I walked deeper into the woods.

After half an hour, I began to grow tired and decided to sit down on a fallen log. Around me was a clearing of pine trees, and bright blue flowers. I looked to see if there were any of those near enough to me so that I could smell one. I found one growing behind the log and I picked it and smelled it. "Mmm, smells like everything that I loved about my mother." I muttered to myself, getting lost in my memories of my mother before she passed. An image of her came to mind, tall and slender, along with brown hair, and bright green eyes. She always wore a yellow and white striped shirt which had a tear forming in the armpit. I thought of the shirt fondly until I heard a twig snap behind me. I snapped out of my daydream and back into reality and I spun around to where the sound was coming from and I saw a Lucario standing there, looking angry. I pushed the button on my ear, turning on my pokemon translator so that I could talk my way out of whatever situation I had worked myself into.

"What do you want? I can understand you with this thing in my ear so talk freely if you wish" I said, keeping the conversation in his favor, to try and make him less angry. The Lucario spoke in a deep voice, and in a tone that suggested that he seemed bored and almost upset. "I don't want to do this, but our leader wishes you dead. You've trespassed on our territory many times. I'll at least give you the right to fair combat. I believe it is only fair." said the Lucario, as he took a battle stance. "Wait, can I speak to your leader, whoever that is? If he's upset at me, I'd like to explain to him and apologize." I asked him, knowing that Lucarios were intelligent pokemon. "Hmm, I can request that. I cannot promise you won't die a painful death when you walk in there though. He may strike you down on the spot without listening, or he may just tell you to leave and not return. We shall see. Wait here. I will go to him and ask. If you leave before that, you'll be dead the second you return. Understood?" finished the Lucario, I nodded my head and sat back down. "Good, I'll be back." he said as he walked back into the trees, and dissapeared from the underbrush in seconds.

"Oh god, what have I done now?" I asked myself, terrified of the prospect of meeting some sort of pokemon leader. I sat there for a few minutes, heart racing and sweating despite it being 50 degrees (farenheight, not celsius). Every little noise sounded like he was coming back, and every movement looked like him. I sat there paranoid for a few more minutes until a loud crunch in front of me signalled his return. He walked out and nodded. "He says he's willing to try and talk. I had to convince him so good luck. You will not be permitted to know where it is so I'm going to knock you out, and I will bring you there." he said and before I could react, he lunged forward and landed a punch on my head, and everything turned to black.

I woke up an unknown amount of time later to an Audino looking at my wound on my head. "Wha? What's going on?" I said and the Audino jumped back in shock. "He's awake. Thorn, release him. Get Fer." she said and I felt a pressure release on my arms and legs. I had been restrained without even realizig it. I turned my head and saw an Ivysaur standing there retracting his vines and walking out. The Audino followed and they both walked out of a door and I realized that I was in a room. I looked around and saw that the walls, floor, and celing were dirt. _"I'm underground?"_ I thought to myself and I looked back at the door to see the Lucario from earlier standing there. "Get up. I'm taking you to him." he said and I stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed my upper arm like a mother scolding a small child and walked me through a series of halls and past rooms until he stopped me. "In here" he said, and he tossed me into a room on the left of the hall.

I fell into the room and looked up without getting up to see a large, angry looking Feraligatr standing there, along with about 5 other pokemon behind him, just silently watching. I stood up and bowed to the Feraligatr. "You have requested to see me?" he asked in a voice deeper than the Lucarios. I stood there shaking for a few seconds before I replied. "Yes, I have. Why do you want me dead?" I asked, having other questions, but saving them for when there was no chance of death. "You've been on our territory too many times. you're a threat. And if it's coming to this, I'll deal with you myself. You're ignorant and you ignore our warnings. I'll dispose of you myself. But thanks to the help of Ka here, I'm becoming better at controlling myself so I'll give you a fair fight." said the Feraligatr, gesturing to the Lucario, who was apparently named Ka. "Ok, If I have no choice. I accept." I said, knowing that I'd be dead by the time this was over.

I was brought to a bigger, open room, and I was told to wait at one side while the Feraligatr, named Fer, took his place. "I'll give you first move. Go." said Fer as soon as he made it to the other side of the room. I put my hands on my hips, and pushed in to stretch my muscles for the fight, and I felt a crack against my skin in my right pocket. "Shit" I said as I decided to worry about it later, if I was still alive then. Fer was standing and looking at me with a look of curiosity and shock. I looked down at my pocket and saw my pocket glow with a blue hue. I felt an odd sensation on my leg, not unlike when your leg falls asleep and it begins to tingle. The sensation spread up and down my leg, then to the rest of my body, as I began to glow from whatever effect the broken orb was having. The feeling stopped abruptly, and the glowing stopped. I looked back at Fer who was standing there, looking at me, unsure as to what was happening. And I felt myself grow stronger. Fer became highlighted, and I decided to try and focus on him, to see what else I could do. I saw a part that was a different shade of the red that he was highlighted in. I put my hand forward, and began walking towards him, finally starting the fight.

I walked towards him, and he cracked his back and did the same. I felt something weird in my outstretched arm, and I saw a blue pulse leave it. Fer's eyes opened wide and he dove to the side, trying to avoid whatever I had just produced. But. It followed him. The orb collided with him and he went backwards about ten feet and collided with the wall, and the pokemon behind him scattered, all of them with looks of awe and surprise on their faces. I looked at my hands and then I looked at Ka, who was standing at the door, watching the whole event unfold. He was looking at me with a curious expression and I ignorewd him, for now. I heard a shout from the Feraligatr on the ground. "Ka, end him!" he shouted and I looked back at him, ready to defend myself. "No, I have witnessed you lose in single combat. You are no longer able to give me orders." replied Ka, and Fer's tired eyes turned to rage. "No, you can't do this. I AM YOUR LEADER!" he shouted and pushed himself off of the ground, with great difficulty. He stood up and charged a punch, but Ka sprinted from his point at the door, and faster that I could blink, he had run to Fer and landed a punch on him, knocking him out.

"Well, new leader what should be done about him?" asked Ka, turning to me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, throughly confused. "What do you mean leader? You just tried to murder me! And then he did!" I shouted and Ka stood fast, not moving. "I'm sorry. I can explain." he said and I gestured to him to continue. "We are a group of pokemon. We live together as a pack under a leader, who ultimately controls everything. The leader has all power, and is protected by the bodyguard, who is me, and is advised by both the elders, who are behind you, and a personal advisor who you choose. The advisor to Fer was his prime mate. A Nidoqueen by the name of Sue. You will be required to pick a prime mate and an advisor soon, and they can be the same people, or otherwise. There's more, but I'll fill you in on this later. For now sir, come with me. We must announce a change in leadership, and you will be required to speak to them." finished Ka. My head was spinning from the new information. I stood there for a minute, processing what I had just heard. "I don't want to do this, can I just go home?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "No, I'm afraid. You can if you really want to, but that will drive the pack into chaos. There will be many deaths in deciding the new leader, and Fer may return to power. He is very unpopular with many of the pack, especially the females, so if it was said that our new leader has abandon us, pointless deaths will occur. So, will you accept?" Asked Ka. I let out a sigh and stood there for a moment, knowing that I had no option. "Yes, I accept." I said and he nodded with a smile and the elders behind me came up and gave me congratulations. There was an Umbreon, Espeon, Ninetails, an ancient looking Lucario, and an old Jynx.

After I had smiled awkwardly at them, and trying to listen to what they had to say, to no avail, Ka let out a bark. They all silenced immediately and Ka walked over. "I will collect everyone in the main hall. I will come to get you when I'm ready. Stay here and think of a speech." said Ka and as soon as he finished, he left and I could hear his shouts down the hall for a full minute. _"Well, this is a perdicament. I'm now in charge of many pokemon. I know nothing about this, but I'll have to trry my best."_ I thought to myself and I heard a chuckle from two of the pokemon behind me. The Jynx and Espeon were chuckling, and weezing. "Yes my dear, I'm sure you'll be a fine leader. Be strong, and compassionate and they'll all respect you." said the Espeon and I gave her a small, appreciative smile. I heard Ka reenter the room and loked over to him in the doorway and saw him nod. "They're ready"

I walked with him down the hall and he led me to a door, which led into an overlook above a large clearing which was currently full of pokemon. _"They seem to be mostly quadrepedal, but there's a few on two legs."_ I thought as I walked on, and sat down, much to the surprise of many of the pokemon. The shock was evident on their faces and one of the ninetails in the front let out a small gasp. I immediately heard muttering, and most of it sounded not too friendly. "I'll start it off." whispered Ka in my ear and he let out a loud bark, calling attention. The noises from the crowd stopped immediately and they all looked up at me and Ka. "Hello, you all know why I have called you here. There has been a change in leadership. Earlier, Fer challenged Bryan here, and lost in one on one combat. Give him the attention and respect that you would any leader." Ka said and he fell silent waiting for me to begin talking. My head was spinning and i felt like the world was being placed on my shoulders. I decided to take the advice of the Espeon elder.

"Hello, as Ka said I have beaten Fer in combat, and I am now your leader. I will do my best to be the best leader you will have. I'll place your safety above all else, and I'll be as nice and lenient as possible. you may think that because I'm a human, that I'll be selfish. Well, get rid of those thoughts right now. I will do whatever I can to make sure you are all safe. even if that means I die in the process. I may not know a ton right now, but I will learn everything that there is to know, and become the best leader. I am open to suggestions and questions from all of you and I encourage you to commmunicate with me. I don't believe that I have anything else. So I'm done. Ka? Anything else?" I asked him and he nodded. "Yes, in fact. You must choose a prime mate and advisor by tonight. As is pack tradition. And you must also decide the fate of Fer." he said and looked around."You may pick any female of your choosing." he said and I looked around, not knowing anyone in the pack yet. "Actually, may I be given a week to choose? I know nobody here and cannot make an informed decision knowing what I do." I said and he looked thoughful for a moment. "Ok, you can do that. Keep in mind, you're the leader. You can do almost whatever you want." he said and I nodded. "Ok, I'll do that then. One week's time, I will have one picked. Tomorrow, I will be out with all of you, and meet all of you. I'll spend a few days learning how the pack works. And as for Fer, What are my options?" I ased and Ka looked thoughful. "Well, you can have him killed so that he may not challenge you or cause trouble, or you can banish him, with death upon return. One final option is simple. Demote him. If you choose this, he remains in the pack with us." I thought about Ka's words for a moment before I spoke again. "I'll keep him here." I said and Ka nodded and I recieved some approving looks from the pokemon in the audience. "Until then though, that is all for the night." I said and I stood up, and walked towards the doorway. As I walked towards it, I saw many looks on the faces of the pack. Some of the sour faces had turned to admiration, many were neutral, and some still seemed upset. I walked towards the door, and through it, with Ka behind me.

"Ok Ka, can we go to whereever my room is, and discuss my powers and responsibilities?" I asked him and he nodded. "Sure. I'll tell you whatever you need to know." He said, and he led me back to a room across the hall from the room that I had battled Fer in. He opened the door owards the room that I assumed to be mine, and we walked in. The room was beautiful, and had a bed made up of mareep wool, and a small stream pooling up in a basin on the other side of a barrier that had a toilet. I stood in the doorway for a moment and looked around. "Wow, how do you make this?" I asked and he smiled. "We had ground pokemon dig this out, and pokemon with knowings of the human world brought their knowledge here and used it to help us. Thanks to them, we have a sewer system and running water." he replied with a smile. "Oh" i said, amazed at the ingenuity of pokemon. "Pokemon are a lot smarter than what other people give them credit for." I commented and Ka smiled. "What else would you like to know?" thought about this for a minute. "What do I do every day?" I asked him and he began to explain. "Every day you make decisions reguarding the camp, make and abolish laws, and check on the well being of the pack. Your prime mate, when you choose one, will find and manage foragers, and guards. The elders and your advisor will advise you on laws, and things that should be done, but they have no real power in the pack. Only the leader and his mate do.

And there's one more power that you have that I've yet to mention. You're the leader, which means you can mate with any female you want. Other members of the pack get one mate, and they're for life. You can have anyone and then return her after a day, or night of mating if you please." said Ka with a sly smile. "So wait, I can have sex with any female that I'd like, whenever?" I asked, and he nodded. "Yes leader." "Can I if they have a mate?" I asked, making sure I knew the full extent of my powers and again, Ka nodded. "yes, and sometimes, they'll come to you for mating. Especially if they're in heat. There's no higher honor for any female in the pack than to be mated by the leader." said Ka, still smiling at me. "Ok, and one more question" I said, worried as to the answer. "What would that be?" "How do I know if the pack likes me or not?" I asked him and he let out a bark of amusement and I looked away, breaking eye contact. "That's easy. They'll tell you. They're required to answer anything that you ask them out of respect. You hold the highest position and you have complete control of these pokemon." he said and looked at me with a smile on his canine face. "Anything else?" he asked me and I thought again."I don't believe so. Just wake me up early tomorrow, ok? And show me what I need to do when the time comes. Alright?" I asked and he nodded. "Of course. Your wsh is my command. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, and with that, he got up, and left the room with me alone and thinking.

"Well, I've made a promise to be kind. I'll make it my mission to be the best leader these pokemon could ever ask for" I said, and with a smile, I closed my eyes.

A/N

well, I feel like this went well. I enjoyed writing this and I hope that you enjoy reading this just as much. It has some key differneces from pack of destiny, but it has some similarities. Anyways, hoe you enjoyed reading this. Let me know how it was, and any suggestions as to anything. Prime mate, advisor, and any general thoughts. Well, this is Lamosamo67, and I'm out!


	2. Falling into order

A/N

Hey, I'm back with chapter 2 of live together, die together. I've ready your reviews. The first one, I split the paragraphs at a change of subject. It feels unnatural to paragraph at every line of dialogue. I try to keep it short, but sorry if I cant. And crimson Darkrai, first off, thanks a lot for your review, I greatly appreciate the praise man, it means a lot to know that you love my content. That's why I write these. I'm sorry that it isnt different enough, but I tried to keep the rules similar, and have a similar start, but differ the story from there. Ok, sorry for the ranting to those who I wasn't responding to. Heres another chapter, hope you enjoy!

Bryan

I woke up in a bed that seemed unfamilliar in every way, but I was so tired that I decided to close my eyes and go back to sleep. *Knock knock knock* I heard from the door and I sat upright in an instant. "Come in" I shouted and in came the Lucario named Ka. "Goodmorning, sorry if I disturbed you if you didn't want to be woken, but you asked that I wake you early." Said Ka, bowing to me in a show of respect. "Ok, remember that I'm going to be the same as you. Treat me normally please." I said and he nodded. "Of course. Whatever you wish." "Ok, and everyone else is awake?" I asked and he shook his head. "Nope, you wanted to be woken up early." he said and I smiled. "Ah, ok. My fault, misunderstanding. I meant early in the day, not before everyone else. But, since I'm up, can you show me around so I can get used to this place that I'll be calling my new home?" I asked and he nodded and gestured to me. I got up out of bed, stretched myself, and walked out with Ka.

We walked out of my room, and he took me down the hall, towards where the meeting room is. He took a right at the end of the hallway and I folowed him. Along the way I realized something. "Hey Ka, question" I said and he stopped and turned around. "Yes leader Bryan?" "How do you light this place up down here? What are these stones that light it?" I asked him and he shrugged. "Forgive me, I do not know. I suggest you ask Nancy. I'm going to bring you to her first. She's our nurse. If that's ok with you?" he asked and I nodded and Ka smiled and kept walking. After another thirty or so seonds, we reached a room and Ka held his hand up to stop me. I stopped walking once I had reached the other side of the door. Ka knocked on the door 3 times and I heard no response for a few moments. I heard a voice reply after another moment ask "Who's there?" "Ka and leader Bryan." replied Ka, and the door opened to see the Audino from yesterday. "Welcome Leader! How can I help you today?" she asked, her face lighting up. "Hello Nancy. I was merely hoping to meet you and ask you a few things, if you're ok with that." I asked and she nodded. "Of course, just give me a moment please and I'll be ready." she said with a bright smile on her face and she closed te door.

Nancy opened the door a few seconds later, still smiling and I went to walk in and stpped for a moment. "Ka, those duties normally handles by the Prime Mate, can you take care of those? I don't require your guarding right now." I asked him and he bit his lip. "If that's what you require me to do leader, I will do it." replied Ka, and he walked off, leaving me and Nancy alone.

I walked in and leaned against the wall and Nancy grabbed a well made wooden chair and put it next to me. "Sit, please" she said and I smiled and shook my head at her. "No thanks, you can though. I don't see any other chairs." I said, and I pushed the chair back over to her with a smile. "Oh, thank you kind leader!" she said with a large smile still on her face and she sat down. _"Wow, she must always be smiling."_ I thought as she sat there looking at me. "Ok, questions for you. First one is, you're the nurse here?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes I am. I heal up major to minor things. I've become quite skilled in the years. Any other questions?" she asked and i nodded, pursing my lips. "Yes, this is a bit weird though.." i said, rubbing the back of my neck, gaining some courage to ask her. "Don't worry, you can ask me whatever you want or need to and I'll answer you honestly. What is it?" she finished, looking at me politely. "How do I find a prime mate, and what do we do once I find one that I like?' I asked sheepishly and she let out a laugh. 'Ha, it's easy. Find one you like, and as long as she's not taken, then she can be your prime mate. She doesn't have to agree to it but most would figuratively kill for that opportunity. If you wish to, as you humans say, woo a girl, then just be nice to them, and make sure you show intrest. Be blunt too, they won't say anything that they think may upset you, so if you need something done, make the move. And once you find one you want, call the pack together and announce it, then you must consumate it." finished Nancy, slightly out of breath from the exteded explination. I felt uneasy though "What do you mean, Consumate?" "Oh, that means you mate with her until your scents intertwine, it'll take a few times." she said with a smile and I looked away 'do you have a mate?" I asked Nancy, reestablishing eye contact. She sadly shook her head in response. "No I do not. I'm not allowe to have one, being the nurse. I can only mate with you, the leader. Any other questions?" she asked and I shok my head. "No, thank you a lot though. I'm going to head out and see if I can find Ka. goodbye and thank you again!" I said as I stood p, and left her office.

As soon as I left the room that was Nancy's, I was greeted by a large Nidoqueen. She stopped when she saw me and glared at me. "I assume you're the new human leader that everyone's been talking about. The one who defeated my Fer. I'm Sue." she said flatly, clearly not pleased. I decided to stand my ground, and take authority. "Yes, I am. And I know you were the prime mate before hand. I promise, Fer is safe. I wont lay a finger on him as long as he doesn't lay a claw on me. And actually, if you're here, can I ask you something?" I asked her, making sure that she knew her new place. She did a double take, clearly not expecting this turn of events. "Uh, sure. What do you need me to do?" she asked, tilting her head in question. "How do I find a prime mate. I know absolutely nobody here." She lost her stern look just long enough to let out a laugh and shake her head. "I can't help you with that. Just take one. They'll be just fine with it." she said and I nodded. 'ok, thank you. You're free to leave." I said and she nodded. "One question though, if I may" she asked and I had turned around, so I looked over my shoulder "Yes?" I asked and she bit her lip. "Who did you have in mind as a prime mate?" I shook my head at her. "No idea. I'm going to meet everyone today to hopefully meet someone. Thanks though." I said as I walked off, to find Ka.

I walked around for a while (maybe half an hour or so) and saw various pokemon walking through the halls. I greeted them all warmly, and I talked with them all for a few minutes a piece. One encounter stood out to me, a Ninetails that was walking alone, and just enjoying her time. "Hello leader! What are you doing out this morning?" She asked and I smiled. "I'm getting to know my pack. If you guys are like my children, I should try and know you at least right?" I said with a wink and she giggled. "You all alone?" I asked her, curious as to why she was wandering around. She nodded. "yes I am, unfortunately. No mate. Why?" she asked and It took me a second to figure out what she was talking about. When it finally clicked I laughed. "Haha, not what I meant but I'll keep that in mind. I was wondering if someone was walking with you." I said and she looked away in embarassment. "Oh, sorry. no. I'm alone right now." I smiled at her and sat down, intending to talk with her for a while. "Can I ask you a few things?" I asked her and her face lit back up. "Of course! What do you want to know leader Bryan?" she asked. "Anything that I should know about the pack? For example, is there anything that's unpopular such as a law, or one that I could possibly add?" I asked, hopping that she would know of something. "Yes, there is something that I would appreciate being changed." she said and she looked away sheepishly. "What's that? You can talk to me about anything." I said, leaning over to her and she looked back up at me. "Can you make it so that a pregnant mother doesn't have to work? I have a friend who is pregnant and about to have her pups, but she's being forced to work every day. She manages, but it's hard." said the Ninetails. "I can talk to her and try to do something about it. What's your name? I never found out." "Romana. Most everyone calls me Ro though." she said, blinking at me and letting out a smile. "Ok, thank you Romana. If you would, could you bring me to this mother?" I asked and her eyes widened. "Sure!" she said "Follow me."

I followed her a level deeper into the earth and we found an open doorway, and behind it were pokemon laying down on various beds, all with swollen stomachs. They all looked up to see who was entering and made an effort to sit up when they saw it was me. "Keep laying down. Don't get up just because of me. I merely came to meet you all and talk." I said as a majority of them laid back down, too pregnant to comfrtably move easily. One of the mothers, an Absol, sat up and nodded her head in respect. "What's your name?" I asked the Absol. "I'm Lethe. Why are you here leader? Surely you have more important things to do than to honor us with a visit." she said, and before I had a chance to reply, one of the mothers from the other bed spoke up, a pregnant Flareon. "Why is he here? Because he's lazy and hes deciding not to do anything." she said with a huff and Lethe looked over at her and gasped "Show him some respect, you may not like him, but he is your leader." She glared at the Flareon and turned to me. "Please forgive her. She's just cranky right now." I laughed and shook my head. "of course, I understand. Just please be a little more respectful next time, Ok?" I asked, looking at the Flareon and she looked away. "Ok, sorry." she said and I smiled.

"Now, a question for you all." I announced and they looked at me. "Are you all working with everyone else?" I asked and a few of them nodded, and a few of them shook their heads. The ones that shook their heads are the ones who seemed to be the most pregnant, and very close to giving birth. "Lethe, you shook your head. When did you get to take a break from working?" I asked her and she bit her lip. "Only a few days ago. I was helping guard the foragers." She said and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Ok, thank you. I'm going to try and make it so that you don't have to work if you're carrying pups." I said and a look of relief came to the mothers. "Really? Thank you so much. It's difficult." said a Luxray who was laying on her side, barely able to move. "no problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other things to do." I said as I smiled at them all, and walked out, Ro behind me.

"Thank you Ro. And I have one more favor to ask of you." I said and we both stopped, and she turned around. "Sure, anything leader." "can you bring me to breeakfast? I'm hungry." She nodded and smiled at me. "Sure, let's go. I'm sure Ka is there and he can help you." she said, and she led me down to where we all ate.

We arrived there a minute later, and I was amazed at the sight that I was greeted with when I walked in. It was a big open room, and on one side of the room was a big pile of berries. A few of the pokemon stood up and bowed to me as I walked in. Upon seeing this, the rest of the room turned and saw me, and they all did the same. I cleared my throat, to show that I would be speaking. "Hello, I felt like introducing myself again. I'm Bryan Koff, your new leader. Feel free to come with me with any questions, concerns, or if you just want to talk. That is all." I said as they all sat back down and resumed their conversations. I went to one side, and got into the back of the line for the berries, Romana behind me and Ka near the front of the line. "Umm, Leader Bryan?" I heard from behind me and I turned around to see a small growlithe standingnext to Ro. I squatted down and smiled at the small fire-type. "Hello little one. Did you want to ask me something?" I asked the Growlithe that I could tell was a girl and she nodded. "Yes, are you gonna change everything now that you're leader? I want things to change, Fer wasn't very nice." she said, looking down in embarassment. "I'll try to change everything for the better, ok little one?" I asked and she smiled and nodded. I gave her a pat on the head and then I stood back up and turned around, to find that the line was moved forward a few fet, and that I'd been creating a delay. "Whoops" I said, more to myself and I moved up.

After I had gotten my berry for the morning, I looked around for Ka and saw him sitting by himself. I went to join him and I sat down. "Hello Ka. Anything I need to know?" I asked him and he looked thoughtful for a minute. "I suppose not, but be on the lookout for an advisor and prime mate. Oh yeah! There is something. The elders want to have a meeting with you after breakfast. I'll walk you down there." he said and I nodded. "Ok, thanks Ka. Any advice for me? Especially on a prime mate, but it can be about anything really." He bit his lip in thought, and avoided answering for a few seconds. "If I may, I have a suggestion for a prime mate." he said and I raised my eyebrows. "Oh yeah, who?" and he gestured at Ro, who had sat down with a group of friends, and was looking at me. She looked away the second she realized that I was looking and I smiled and turned back around. "You think?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, she's knowledgeble on the workings of the pack, and she's popular. Just ask her if she'd like to be your mate, and then make the announcement by tomorrow night. She won't say no. She seems to be quite fond of you. And most of the girls won't be too fond of their leader right now. Remember how I said that the leader can mate with any female of his choosing?" Asked Ka, looking down and fidgeting. I nodded, unsure as to where it was going. "Well, Fer took that to heart. He raped many of the woman here against their wills. They may fear that you'll do the same." he said and I looked at him in disgust. "No, I won't. I can promise them that. I wont mate them unless they're ok with it." I said and I heard a "Really?" from behind me. I spun around and saw a different Ninetails standing there, looking at me with a large smile. I nodded. "Indeed. You want to talk to me?" I asked and she shook her head. "Not any more. I was going to ask you about that. Thank you for that, by the way. We all appreciate a leader with a little self control." she said and with that, she spun around and returned to her table.

I smiled and looked back at Ka who was smiling. "What's that smile for?" I asked and he shook his head. "You've just made yourself incredibly popular amongst them. They'll be more willing to trust you, and mate you in the future." As Ka finished his sentance, I heard a commotion from a far away table. I looked over and saw Fer trying to escape the grasp of a rather large Machamp. "LET ME AT THE FUCKER" I heard him shout, and he was staring at me, a look of murder in his eyes. I felt myself channel the powers that I had used the first time to defeat him, and I calmly walked up to him, to the protests of Ka. "Ka, let me handle this." I said calmly, confident in my ability to take care of the problem, and eager to show my power and strength in front of the pack. "But Bryan, he'll tear you apart! Last time was a fluke!" he said and I turned around and stared him in the eye, with an angry look in mine. Ka recoiled from my gaze and let out a hasty "Apologies. I was trying to help." he said and I shook my head. "I'll talk to you after." I told him and he sadly nodded and sat down at a table near where we were standing. Most of the pokemon had gotten up, and gathered around the perimeter of the hall, to watch how I would handle this threat.

"Let him go." I shouted to the Machamp, and he looked at me, surprised. "But leader Bryan, he'll tear you apart!" He shouted back, in a high voice that I wasn't expecting. "I gave an order." I shouted back and he nodded sadly and Fer broke free from his grasp at last. "YOU JUST GOT YOURSELF KILLED. FIGHT ME HUMAN SCUM!" Shouted Fer at the top of his lungs, and he let out a massive roar to which most of the pokemon covered their ears. I charged up some of the energy that I had summoned before, and let it gather in the palm of my hand. He charged at me and I let it fly. The energy soared through the air at well over the speed of sound. It collided with his Jaw and he flew backwards, almost doing a backflip due to the force that I had hit him with. He hit his head on the floor, and he was knocked out cold. Everyone stood there, silently processing what they had just seen. "Let this be the first lesson to all of you from me. I will be kind, and never hurt any of you. Unless you challenge me. Stay on my good side." I shouted to my audience and they all burst out in cheers and came over to me. I smiled at the whole lot of them, but I caught myself looking over at Romana, who ws standing in the back, and to my delight, she was sitting there looking at me in admiration.

After the group had dismissed and I had left breakfast, I followed Ka to a meeting with the Elders. "Ka, Stay near here somewhere. I'd like to talk to you after." I said, and he nodded. "Of course." I smiled and went into my meeting.

After an hour of talking with the elders who outlined the various laws of the pack, I went to find Ka, who was taking a nap against the wall. I went up to him and shook him awake. He blinked a few times and let out a yawn. "Sorry Leader. I decided to kill some time. You wanted me?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes, come with me. I'd like to talk to you in my room. Come." I said and he nodded, and followed me as I walked.

We arrived at my room and we both went in and I sat down. "Sit if you want but I have a question for you." I started and he nodded and sat in silence, waiting for me to go on. "Do you have any idea as to what I did back there when I fought Fer?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes I do. You used an Aura. It's something that Lucario such as myself are quite skilled at. I do not know how you managed to use it, seeing as hmans do not normally have the ability to utilize it." he said, looking at me with a look of awe and admiration. I was quiet for a moment thinking. _"How did I get this? Did it happen when that small pearl thing broke? And if I'm correct, Lucario fight with aura. I wonder if I could learn martial arts like a Lucario?"_ I thought as Ka patiently waited for me to speak again. "Ka, I have a request for you." I said and he looked at me and we made eye contact. "Yes?" he asked and I asked him "Do you think that you could teach me how to fight like a Lucario sometime soon? I'd like to know more about what I can do." He looked excited at the thought of this. "Of course, I'd love to!" he said and I smiled. "Good, thank you." I said, and I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shouted, and the door opened to Romana standing there.

"Hello Ro, can I help you?" I asked her and she nodded, lookig sad. "Yes, my friend is giving birth. Lethe. Will you come down?" she asked me and I nodded. "Of course. Ka, feel free to relax. You're not going to be needed right now." I said as I got up and followed her out, and down to the nursery.

We got in and I was greeted by the sight of Lethe laying there, barely awake, and a few small pups suckling on her breasts. "Hello Bryan. Should you do it or I? there's one male." she asked me, looking dead with exhaustion. I stood there for a moment, unsure as to what she was asking. "What do you mean?" I asked her, feeling afraid to hear her answer. "Well, Fer had made it a law that all male babies that were not his must be either castrated, or killed. He did that to ensure no competition would come after his position. Although with you here, it was all for nothing." she said, looking at me sadly. I felt my mouth hang open i horror. "That's horrible. I wont make that happen. If I am to be replaced, it will happen. I'm dissolving that law. Don't worry." I said and I could see the surprise on the faces of the mothers. "really? Thank you Bryan. I'd like to thank you some time. Just tell me when." She said and I shook my head. "There's nothing I need from you. Just enjoy being a mother. I need to return and make the announcement, then return to Ka. Goodbye" I said and I walked out.

"That was amazing of you. I love you-what you did I mean. Thank you." She said. and I looked down at her, and she was looking up at me with a fond look in her eyes. "Here, come back with me to my room. I'd like to talk to you." I said and she replied with "Ok. What about?" "You'll see" I said as we made it back to our room.

We went in and Ka was sitting on my bed, meditating. As soon as he heard the door open, he opened his eyes with a start. "You're back. What happened?" he asked and I shook my head. "I'll tell you later. For now, can you give Romana and I some privacy?" I asked him and got up off of my bed and walked towards the door. "Of course. I'll stand guard. What should I tell anyone who wishes to see you?" he asked and I smiled and glanced at Romana, who was staring at Ka. "Just tell them that I am not to be bothered, ok?" I asked and he nodded. "Of course!" he said and he walked out.

"Ro, I wanted you alone becuase I'd like to ask you something." I said and I took a deep breath, trying to gain enough courage to just say the words. _"Just say it. The sooner you say it, the sooner it'll be done."_ I thought as I sat there not making eye contact. She inquisitively turned her head to the side and asked "Sure, what would you like to ask me Bryan?" I took a deep breath and just said it. "Would you like to be my mate? I think that I love you. I know I've only just met you, but I need to find someone and I know you much better than everyone else and you're everything that I look for in a woman. Would you be my prime mate?" I asked and her face became one of shock. "Yes, of course! I'd love that!" she shouted, and she jumped on me, and pushed me back. She planted a kiss on my mouth and I kissed her back. Her many tails were lifted in the air in excitement. I laid my hands on her soft, golden fur and began to stroke it.

"As much as I'd like to Ro, I can't mate you right now. I have things to do to manage the pack, but I will tonight I'm looking forward to having you in my den tonight. Until then though, I'll make the announcement. About a few things actually. But for now, I'm content laying here with you." I said as she laid down on top of me. we laid like that for several minutes until I decided that I really needed to get up.

"Ro, dear. I need to get up please." I said and she rolled off of me, and onto the other side of the bed. "Thank you" I said as I stood up and gave her a kiss on the muzzle. "Now, It's dinner. Would you be willing to come with me?" I asked and I got a "Sure" from her in return.

We walked down together and walked into the meal room with Ka behind us silently. One by one, everyone stood up, and gave another bow like they did at breakfast. I cleared my throat to speak and everyone sat down, but stayed quiet and kept their attention on me. "I have a few things. First and foremost, I have chosen a prime mate." I said and there was a small amount of chatter in the room at my decleration so I decided to continue. "I have chosen Romana here to be my Prime mate. I know her the best, and I was in need of a prime mate. Second thing, I have decided to dissolve the old law made by Fer that male offspring must be casterated or killed. I do not believe that to be right so I have decided to change it. Nothing deserves to die just because it lives." And at this, there were a few small cheers, mostly from the females of the pack. "Two more things before I'll let you resume your dinner." I said, looking at the young Growlithe from yesterday, and she put her berry down and looked away sadly. "I have decided to make a law. Pregnant mothers shouldn't be forced to work unless the help is needed enough, or they are too pregnant to work easily." And I recieved some more cheers, again, mostly from the females, and a few from the males who were siting next to their mates, "Last thing before I'll let you return, Fer made an attempt on my life earlier as you all saw." I started and I saw a few nods, and looks of admiration. "I have decided that I will punish him for these acts. He is not here right now but I trust that Nancy will tell him and even help me with this." I said, glancing towards her position on the table on the right, and halfway back to the wall. She looked back at me with a questioning look. "I have decided that he will lose his claws for that. If the situation persists, he will lose more than that. But if you're going to show aggression, then there will be conseqences. Nancy, can I count on you to do that?" I asked and most of the heads turned to her and she looked at a few of them. "If I must." she said, looking uncomfortable. I nodded my approval. "Good, thank you. I am extremely angry at him for his actions, and I feel he needs to be punished for them. But, do not believe that I will do this for the rest of you. If you wish, you may challenge me, and if I win, nothing like this will befall you. I merely did this due to his reason for attacking me, rage. He was angry and took an attempt on my life. I believe that is all for today. You may resume your meals." I said and they turned around to their meals, but stayed quiet.

I sat down with Romana on one side of me, and Ka across from us. No sooner than we had sat down I remembered that it was dinner, and got up to grab a berry, and one for Ro. I felt the eyes of all of the pack watching me. I turned around and they all looked away, mostly at each other. I let out a sigh. and went and sat back down. I looked up at Ka, and I saw him staring at something behind me. I was just about to ask what when I heard a voice behind me say "Bryan?" I turned around to see Lethe and another Absol that I assumed was her mate. "Thank you for everything and congratulations to you and Romana. I'm sure you two will make an excellent couple and even better leaders." she said and the other Absol smiled and bowed a little. "Thank you Lethe. And you 's your name?" I asked and he said "Jack. You don't have to remember it though. I'm sure you have many more things to do." he said and I shook my head. "I'd be happy to learn your name. All of your names" I said loudly, speaking to the rest of the pack as well as Jack. "Thank you again you two. Now if you'll excuse us, Ro and I have a fun night ahead of us." I said to them with a wink and I stood up, grabbing my berry. Ro and Ka followed suit and they bowed again as I walked out.

We arrived at the doorway to my room and I turned to Ka. "Ka, you're excused for the night. Where's your room?" I asked him and he pointed at the room right across the hall. "Here, master." he said and I gave a small nod. "Good, you may be excused for the night. See you again in the morning. Ok?" I said and he took an erect military stance, and bowed low. "Of course. Have a fun night you two." and he went into his room and shut his door.

I opened the door for my room and Ro walked in. I was about to enter when I heard a woman shout "Wait, Bryan!" I stopped and poked my head out the door to see Nancy walking towards me briskly, holding something. She walked up to me and I could see that she was holding a large bottle of something. The bottle was tall, and had a large rounded bottom. "Here, for your first night with your prime mate, you'll want this. Its an aphrodesiac. You know that you have to mate with her the first night, right?" asked Nancy the Audino, and I nodded. "Yes I do. Thank you. Any progress on what I asked you to do with Fer?" I asked and she shook her head. "No, but soon I'll begin. I knew that I should bring this to you before you begin your fun night." She said to me with a wink. "That's known as Blissey Egg extract. It has an alcohol content of 72% but won't give you a hangover. It's a very potent medicine and I have a supplier who sells me some from the southern pack. You've heard of them, right?" She aske dme and I stood there, confused. I eventually shook my head and she shook hers in dissapointment. "It's fine. I'm sure you'll hear about it before long. Ask about it. I have to go. Have an eventful night." she said with a smile as she turned around, and walked away.

I wet in the room, holding the bottle and I set it down next to the bed. "What did she want? And what's that?" Asked Romana and I sat down next to her and we laid down. "That's Blissey egg extract. It's an alcoholic aphrodesiac. Which means that if we take this, it'll be a VERY fun night for us." She let out a small puff. "Wow, that's a good combination. Anyways, are you ready?" she asked me and I nodded with a huge, goofy grin. I grabbed the bottle from where I was laying and took the cork off. I took a smell and I found that it smelled light and airy, like a field of flowers. I took a deep drink and found that it went down really smooth. _"Oh, tastes sweet. I dont know what I can compare it to though."_ I thought as I proceeded to chug almost half of it. "Open" I said and Ro opened her mouth and I poured the rest in. "Mmm" she said as I could feel the effects of the alcohol kicking in.

"Come here, I'm feeling Horny now. This stuff is nice." I said to Ro as I brought her in for a kiss. She accepted my kiss and kissed me back. Soon enough, we had our tongues in each other's mouthes as we began to get more and more aroused. Both due to the Blissey egg and our kissing. I reached my handto her underbelly and began to play with one of her many breasts, massaging them and playing with the nipples. "Mmm" she said into my mouth and I continued to play with her. Eventually I broke up our kiss and decided to give her what we had came here for. I reached my hand behind her and began to rub her swollen pussy. She lifted her many tails to give me better access and I rubbed my fingers up and down her now dripping pussy. I decided to surprise her and I put a finger in her and pull it out and put it back in again and continue. She tilted her head back and let her tongue loll out. She began to moan "Ohh, Bryan, violate my cunt!" I took the opportunity to begin to move my fingers faster and she began to thrust her hips back farther into my hand. Within a miute, I could feel her orgasm hit her like a train. Her inner walls clamped down on my finger, and let out a rush of juices. She started to grind against my fingers, trying to get as much pleasure out of her orgasm as possible. After it died down I pulled ny fingers out of her and put them in my mouth and sucked on them for a minute. I nearly poked myself in the eye, as I felt the alcohol taking effect as the time went on. I could feel myself becoming hard and I knew, that our time was here. I brought her into another iiss, only this one was considerably sloppier and filled with more lust. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out from the alcohol.

A/N

Wow, that's the longest chapter I have ever written for either of my fics. Well, onto a few more pressing topics. I read your comments after I had started to write this chapter, but what I said in the beginning still stands. It's unnautral for me to write like that and It may seem more sloppy if I try it. If you still want me to give it a try, let me know and the next chapter I write I'll do that. I can break up the paragraphs a lot like I did here a bit. And the most pressing of matters pertaining to this story. I may end up quitting on this story at some point. (Obviously not if it's liked enough though.) I began this story as a break from The Beautiful People, and it was intended as a test. I wante to see if I switched to writing another story would refresh me for that story. I have yet to upload another chapter since I started this so I don't know yet. And I'm not having a ton of fun writing this. I began it on a whim, and don't have any long term plans for it yet. I may do planning for it soon though, I'll decide soon. Crimson Darkrai, Thank you again for your reviews. I like to hear your praise and It's amazing to hear, as a writer, that you love my work. I cannot thank you enough. Either way, That's all for this long A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll talk to you all next time. Lamosamo67, Out!


	3. Hidden intentions

A/N

Hey people. I'm back with another chapter of Live together Die together. Quick A/N, I won't upload for this as much as my other. This is a secondary fic, but I'll keep up with it. Two, I've read all of your comments and I'll split it up at each new character dialogue, thanks for the feedback. And 3, Crimson, you're awesome. I cannot thank you enough and I'd figure you'd like to know that I took your comment, and wrote it down. I wrote "Enjoy writing, so that the audience may enjoy reading." And I put your name down. Again, thanks man. I greatly appreciate your support. And I mentioned this on my other story, but I'm looking for an editor. It would be mostly for my other story, but if you only want to do one or the other, that's fine. Contact me Via PM, or on skype. (pm me for it if you want it) Contact me if you've any interest in editing, or if you have any questions about me, my story, or anything else.

-POV Bryan-

I woke up to the sunlight, and the average commotion outside of my door. I felt a body pressed against my stomach and I looked down and saw a mass of golden fur and fluffy tails, taking tha shape of my new mate Romana, or Ro for short. I noticed that I had my arm around her so I tightened my grip a little, pulling her in close and not wanting to let her go. She began to stir, but said nothing as she wiggled in closer to me. I put my head to the top of hers and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Feeling affectionate are we?" She asked as she looked up at me with a smile. I answered her with a kiss and she giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Indeed. I love you Ro. But I have things that must be done today. As much as I'd like to be laying like this with you in my arms." I commented and she let out another giggle.

"I feel so full. I hope I'm pregnant with your pups soon Bryan. You know that every mother dreams of having her mate's pups right? That's the greatest honor among females. It's what keeps this pack going. So every pair tries to have at least one litter. There's one sterile male that I can think of in this pack, and he's seen as inferior." She said and I shook my head.

"That's not right, but there's nothing that can be done about being sterile. And thanks Ro. I hope that you bear my pups too. I'd like that." I said and she looked back up at me with a smile and I responded with a kiss. Just then there was a knock at the door and I looked over my shoulder at it. "Come in!" I shouted and in walked Ka, with Nancy behind him. "Good morning you two. Can I help you?" I asked and Ka was the first to speak.

"Yes, you have a meeting with me later. I'd like to fill you in on pack relations. Both inter pack, and within our own pack. But to start, Nancy here says she has something to speak wit you about." Ka bowed and I let go of Ro and sat up and turned around to face her. Ro flipped over to watch but stayed laying down.

"First off, I hope that you guys had a good evening. The Blissey egg work well?" she asked and I nodded.

"Very well. I was blacked out pretty quick, and we were both in the mood beyond belief." I said and she smiled. _"Heh, she has a cute smile."_ I thought as she began to speak again.

"The second thing I would rather keep between us, and Ro is ok to be in here. But you need not kick Ka out if you do not wish to." she said and I thought for a moment.

 _"Ka is a good source of advice. I don't think he'd be able to hurt the situation."_ I thought as I replied. "Could Ka stay in here? Unless it's personal to you, I'd prefer he stay." I said and she shook her head.

"Very well then. If that's what you wish. I would like to say that Fer would like to speak with you. I have not done as you asked yet, because he asked me to wait until morning, so he could make an appeal to you. He assured me that if you would listen to him, he would not fight it and would accept his fate." she said, looking down and not meeting my eye and looking uneasy.

"I want to ask something. Do you not want to do this?" I asked the Audino and she looked up. She stayed quiet for a few moments so I spoke again. "Be honest, I won't be mad if you don't." I said and she shook her head.

"No, I really don't. I'd be ruining his life, and not to mention the pain. I'd rather heal than anything else." She said, meeting my gaze once again as she stood there. I looked at her for a minute and thought.

 _"She doesn't want to. I don't want to make her do something that she doesn't want to. On the other hand, what Fer did was unforgivable. But I'd be ruining his life, like Nancy said. But he tried to end mine out of rage."_ I thought to myself, arguing in circles with this and that going through my mind. After I focused again, I noticed that she was looking at me.

"I'm sorry for questioning you. I'll do it. Goodbye." Said Nancy as she turned to leave and I spoke up finally.

"Wait. You said he wanted to speak to me? Make an appeal?" I asked her and she nodded. I looked at Ka and he was still standing next to Nancy, with a neutral face. He seemed to just be observing. "I'll keep your thoughts in mind when I talk to him. Can you bring me to him now?" I asked and she nodded and she stood still, waiting for me to get up. "I gotta go Ro. I'll see you hopefully at lunch." I said as I turned my upper body around to face her and I leaned down to her and gave her yet another kiss on the mouth. We kept the kiss brief, and I stood up and followed Nancy out the door. Ka didn't follow.

We walked through the halls, and I was greeted by various pokemon and I greeted them back. I noticed that the females seemed to be happy and greeted me with enthusiasm. We made it to Nancy's office quickly and we stopped at her front room. "Ok, Fer is in the back. He's sitting down. I'll bring you in." she said as she made her way to the door. I spoke up before she could open it.

"Wait, can you tie his hands down? If I don't have Ka with me, I'd like to be assured that I'm safe. My powers aren't nearly as good in close quarters." I said and she looked at me and sighed.

"If you wish leader Bryan. I'll return shortly. Please, sit down." She said as she slipped into the room that held Fer and I sat down as she had suggested. I hadn't been sitting for more than a minute when she came back.

"Ok. Come in." she said and I got up and walked in. I was greeted with Fer sitting and Nancy standing next to him. Upon closer inspection, I could see that his hands were tied to the arm rests of the chair he was sitting on with some sort of rope.

"Hello Leader Bryan. I heard of what your plans were for me, and I'd requested to talk to you. I'd like to begin by apologizing for my actions. But I have a request." He said and I stood there, glaring at him. He seemed to have sensed my hostility and he continued with urgency. "I will stay away from you. I will not come in the same room as you at any time, and I'll stay as far away as possible if we're in a hallway. Just please" he said and I stood there.

"You see Fer, you have to think of the consequences before you act, not after then plead. You made an attempt on my life, out of rage. I cannot let it go unpunished. And your suggestion is too impractical. If I slip up in defenses for even a moment, I will be dead. I cannot enforce that. Which hand do you use the most?" I asked, thinking that I had a reasonable compromise.

He slumped down in his chair, realizing that he had been defeated. He raised the fingers of his right hand and said "This one, leader." I nodded.

"Nancy, carry it out, but only on his left. No questioning me. Do I make myself clear?" I said, looking at her and she gave a brief nod, looking upset.

"Yes Leader David." she said and I nodded in approval.

"Well, Thank you for at least listening leader. I said that I'd accept my punishment, whatever you decided. I'm ready when you are Nancy." said Fer and Nancy nodded.

"Very well. Could I request that you leave leader so that I may begin?" asked Nancy and I nodded.

"I'm sorry Fer, but I cannot show weakness with this much to prove." I said as I walked out and shook my head in disbelief. I walked out and back to my room and I saw Ro laying there, sleeping when I entered. I smiled at the sight of her and decided that I'd let her sleep for a while longer. I left my room and went across the hall to find Ka. I knocked on the door and didn't hear a response for a moment.

"Come in!" replied Ka a minute later and I walked in to Ka laying down under his blanket and a very strong smell. I took a big sniff and noticed that it smelled like sweat. I wrinkled my nose and ignored the smell.

"Ka, you said that you wanted to speak?" I asked and he looked up at me, then looked away. _"To be honest, I probably caught him in a little bit of personal time."_ I thought as he nodded.

"Yes, sit down. I'd like to explain a few things about the pack here, and the packs around us." he said and he pulled the blanket off of his body. I caught myself briefly looking down at where his member would be and I saw the tip of it slightly poking out into the air. I looked back up into his eyes and he glanced at me and again looked away. "I'd like to start simple. You've heard of the other packs right?" he asked and Ibit my lip.

"Err, no. To be honest." I said and we made eye contact. He held it this time and I decided to put his earlier actions to the back of my mind.

"Well, we're considered the North pack. There's a coastal pack. They're friendly towards us, but we stick to ourselves when it comes to them. We leave each other alone and keep it that way unless we have a reason to break it. Now, there's also the southern pack. They're more aggressive, but also smaller than us by about a hundred. The coastal pack is even, maybe a few dozen more. The southern pack will keep away from us as long as we show that we're strong, and willing to fight to defend our land. And then there's the east pack of the mountains. They're a very small pack, numbering 50 give or take, and they're isolationists. They're also the strongest pack, based on individual member's power. That simple enough?" He asked and I nodded.

"One question though." I said and he raised his brow. "What's trade like between the packs? Nancy mentioned trading for Blissey Egg." I asked and he tilted his head in thought.

"Well, very little. There's very few things we trade for with the exception of regional medicines. Certain berries can only be grown up north, they have a large Blissey population in the southern packs, and the coastal uses certain aquatic plants for ailments. I cannot tell you of anything they offer." he said and I shrugged.

"Sorry, continue." I said and he did.

'Other than that, I cannot think of anything else that's traded with the exception of food in an emergency." I nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Next is relations within the pack. This is both easy, and hard to do. It's wise to make laws that make life easier, and more fair for the pack. If you make it lax, people will be happier and more productive. But at the same time, if you make it too if it's too loose, then there will be no structure and the organized life will break down." he finished, taking a deep breath. I sat there for a minute, taking in everything that he had told me.

"Ok, thank you a lot Ka. You're a good friend." I said and I saw him break his eye contact with me. "No problem. That's what I'm here for." he said and I stood up and nodded. I turned around, and left the room.

-POV Ka-

I sat there as Leader Bryan left. He gave me a nod, and walked out. "No doubt to find Ro." I thought and I grew worried. "What can I do? He'll kill me if he finds out. Maybe literally. Why did I do it? I regret it, but it's in the past. I just hope he doesn't find out, and if he does, he'll forgive me." I thought as I stood up and stretched, preparing to do some training to take my mind off of my predicament.

-POV Bryan-

I left Ka's room and across the hall to get Ro ready to go to a late breakfast. _"Well, Brunch by now."_ I thought as I opened the door. Ro was laying in bed, awake and cleaning herself. She had a leg in the air and was cleaning her vagina, which had cum leaking out of it. "Wow, you finally gave up my loads from last night, huh?" I jokingly asked and she looked up at me with a smile. She rolled her eyes at me and replied.

"Ha, yeah. Took long enough, but I guess that my body decided that it had been long enough to get me pregnant." I chucked and went over and gave her a kiss on the top of the nose. She giggled.

"I'm going down to breakfast. Come down when you're ready." I told her and after a confirmatory nod, I walked out, and down to the mess hall. I went in and found it almost empty, with the exception of Nancy, face buried in her hands, and looking distraught. "Hey Nancy, what's wrong?' I asked her as I went down and sat down next to her. As soon as she heard me, she looked up and I could see her face was red.

'Bryan, you made me ruin his life. Why did you make me? I prefer to help them. not to disgrace them, and cause them almost unbearable pain." she said, occasionally hiccuping and pausing.

"I'm sorry Nancy. I don't really like doing that much either. I did what I felt like I had to. I cannot show any weakness and i saw no other options. I'm viewed poorly throughout the pack, for being human. Yeah, they've warmed up to me with my fight, and my laws, but they'll only see me as weak if I have no action. I can almost guarantee that you'll never have to do that again. Ok?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"Promise?' she asked and I nodded.

"Promise. Let me get you a berry. You need food." I said and I got up and got two, to her protests of not being hungry after that. I put one down in front of her and she muttered a thanks and picked it up and began to eat. i smiled and began to eat my own. I was halfway through my berry, Ka walked in, looking tense. He grabbed a berry, and sat down with Nancy and I. "Hello Ka. Everything alright?" I asked him and he nodded without a word. "Tell me what's wrong Ka. I won;t force you if you don't want to talk about it, but I'd like for you to tell me." I said and he shook his head.

"Sorry Bryan. I appreciate it, but I'd rather go through this alone. Thanks for caring about me though." he said and I nodded, respecting his wish for privacy. I ate the rest of my berry in peace, and i tried to figure out what I'd do for the rest of my day. Nancy spoke up before I could figure out what to do.

"It went well. It hurt, of course, but it went off without a hitch. He's recovering right now and hopefully sleeping. "Want to check up on him?" she asked and I shook my head

"No, just make sure he heals well. He's probably not too pleased with me right now. Just make sure he heals well and without problem. And thank you for doing me this favor. I didn't do it to cause him pain. I needed to set an example. I know you didn't want to do it, but I'm extremely grateful that you did." I said to her with a smile.

"You're welcome. I just wish I coud've done it with less pain." she said and I put my arm around her. I gave her a hug and she back. I had an idea as to where I could go for the day.

"Ka, where do the foragers and guards work?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'd like to work with them for a day or two. Get to know them better, and show that I'm no stranger to working." I said to him and he smiled. I'm sure they'd like to see that.

He took me up to the entrance of the dens, and we walked away from where i had come from on the first eventful day. We arrived in a small clearing after a minute of walking and I was greeted by an angry Machamp standing there, ready to protect the smaller pokemon in and around the trees, gathering food.

"Oh, It's just you leader Bryan. How may I help you?" asked the Machamp and I smiled at his dedication.

"Well, I think that I'm going to work for the rest of today. I can understand you better, if I know exactly what you do and go through daily." I said with a smile and the Machamp looked at me skeptically.

"You sure leader? It's not the easiest." he asked and I nodded. "Well, sure. The tree in the middle could use another set of hands.' he said and I turned around to see a Pecha berry tree, with a Growlithe at the base, catching and making a pile of the berries that the others collected. In the trees were a Bulbasaur, an Ariados, a few pidgey, and an Aipom. I went over to the tree and stood by the base with the Growlithe.

"Hello Leader Bryan. How can we help you?" Asked the Growlithe with a female voice.

"Hey, are you the same Growlithe from yesterday?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I am. Why are you here?" She asked yet again and I smiled at the little thing.

"I'm here to work for a day. I figured that if I know about what you do, I can better help you when I make laws." I said and she opened her mouth and let out an "ahh".

"Heads up Leader!" I heard from above and i looked up to see the Aipom drop a berry on me. I reached upa nd caught the berry and set it'd own in the pile. I walked back and waited for another. "Why are you here Bryan?" I heard the Aipom ask.

"He's here to work!" Shouted the young Growlithe. I saw the Aipom give an approving look and go higher to geta nother berry.

"Look out below!" I heard as he dropped another berry.

After the day of working, I learned that they aren't permitted many breaks and I vowed to change that. I went into the dinner hall with the other pokemon, and Lethe caught my eye. We made eye contact and I smiled at her. She smiled back and I grabbed my berry and sat down. I ate while talking with Ka about the workers, and possible improvements. We both decided that my new rule on extended breaks would go over well, and make for an overall more productive team. I got up halfway through eating my berry, so I knew that nobody was finished with theirs and I went and stood in the front of the room, and waited for the room to quiet down, which it did eventually. "Hello everyone, I believe that it was a successful day foraging and I think that I can help you all out." I said loudly, and I could see that I had the complete attention of them all. "I would like to add a break into your day. In the middle of your work, you'll be permitted to have an hour to rest. And if you need a break, and feel like you're going to feint, tell your protector." I said and I could see the satisfaction on the faces of many of the pack members. "That is all that I have and I'd like to say, have a good night." I said and they went back to their talking.

"I told you he'd be the best thing to happen to us." I heard when passing Ro's old table.I looked over and saw that Lethe had spoken. She glanced up at me and I gave her a smile and a nod. She blushed and looked away, obviously intending for that to not be heard by me. I sat backed down and I felt a tap on my shoulder as I finished the last few bites. I turned my head to see Fer standing there, with his left hand wrapped in leaves, and bound in rope.

"I'd like to say, sorry again about the trouble I caused. I'm not mad at you. I deserved it." He said and I was taken aback.

 _"Where's all that rage from before?"_ I thought as I realized that I was just staring at him. I opened my mouth to speak after a few awkward seconds of this. "Sorry about doing that. I'm happy that you've decided to not hold a grudge against me. It's greatly appreciated. He shook his head.

"No, I have no reason to be. I've accepted it. Well, goodnight. Have an ice night." he said and he walked away. I smiled.

"People can change I guess." I said to Ka who agreed with me as I threw out my berry, and Ro, Ka, and I made our way up to our rooms.

We came to the point where we would be parting and I stopped before Ka could go his separate way. "Thank you for being my friend. And In Ro's case, my lover. The one's who I can count on, and who will always be there for me." I said with a smile, genuinely complimenting them. I saw Ka glance down at Ro, and back up at me before he embraced me in a hug, being careful of his spikes.

"Of course, I'll always be there for you. I have your back." Said Ka and we broke our hug. I gave him my goodnight, and we went our separate ways for the night.

-POV Ka-

"Why do I do this? No amount of meditating can help me through this. I can't tell him, but I can't keep lying to him. But of course, maybe he wont be too mad. He's close with both of us. He may not be too upset. I don't know. I'll take some time to think through my options. But for tonight, I'm going to sleep. My mind may clear." I thought to myself, feeling bad as I went into my bed, and pulled the covers over me, drifting to sleep.

A/N

Well, As you can see, I split the story up a lot more. Tell me what you think of it. I did as you requested, and I hope it worked as well as i feel like it did. Again, thank you so much Crimson. I appreciate it. Anyways, I'm tired. It's 1 AM here and I have school tomorrow. Lamosamo67, Out!


	4. Burn it down

A/N

Hey people. I'm back with Live together Die together. I'm considering deleting this story. I've done some talking with a friend of mine, and he made me see that the way things are going, I've hit a major wall with the plot. Now, here's my proposition to you guys. I'm also considering replacing this with a story full of 1-shots. It'll be more of me practicing how to truly write. Don't worry, though, for those who read The Beautiful People, that one's not going away. I mentioned that this story may not be permanent. Well anyways. I'll give you guys the chance to respond with this chapter and I may do one more. I know, I'm very indecisive, but remember, I'm far, far from a great writer. Anyways, that's all up to you guys. Here's chapter 4 of Live together, Die together!

-POV Bryan-

I felt myself return to consciousness on my bed. The other side of the bed felt cold, and I felt around with my eyes still closed and felt nobody there. I opened my eyes and saw nobody in my bed. I was facing the wall so I turned around and saw Ro standing next to the basin on the other side of the room, unmoving.

"Morning Ro" I called out to her and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey Bryan. Sleep well?" She asked and I nodded and pulled my blanket over me a little tighter.

"Indeed I did. Come to bed though, it's cold in here." I said to her with a smile and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry leader, I can't." She said, distressed. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was stressed. I could see that she was focusing on something else, something that was in her mind and tormenting her.

"Romana, what's wrong? You're quite obviously stressed." I said and again she shook her head, but this time she hesitated before doing so.

"I'd rather not say. If you absolutely must know, I am required to tell you, but I'd much rather not." I could see the fear in her eyes as she spoke. She was hiding something major. I just hoped that it wasn't enough to tear the pack apart.

"Romana, dear. You know that I won't make you do anything. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I'd much rather that you did, though, but If you can't bring yourself to do it, then don't worry about it." I said and she gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you. I promise I'll tell you sometime soon. Just not now." She said and I nodded.

"Ok, it'll be ok, whatever is wrong. I'm going to head down to breakfast. Join me whenever." I said as I took a breath and anticipated the cold air outside of my blankets. I let out a huff and tore my blankets off. I shivered in the cold air but got up and after giving Ro a hug, I walked down to the Mess hall.

I walked in, and everyone stood up and gave me a bow. I looked over at my table, and I could see that Ka wasn't looking me in the eye. "Ok, this is suspicious. I'm going to have to ask them what's going on." I muttered.

 _"I can't live my life knowing that they're both stressed about something behind my back."_ I thought to myself as I went over to the berry pile and grabbed a berry. I felt everyone watching me. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up and I could feel the tension in the room. I went back to my table and sat across from Ka. Nancy and Lethe were also sitting there. Sitting next to Lethe, was a Zoroark that I had not seen before. The Zoroark had blue detailing on her tail and mane, instead of the usual red. I caught myself staring at her, admiring her beauty and she looked up and smiled. I smiled back quickly and looked back at Ka. He looked at me quickly and he went back down to stare intently at his berry.

"Ok, Ka. What's happening? You and Ro are both acting weird." I said and he looked at me and he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Do I have to leader Bryan?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yes. But you can wait until we're somewhere a little more private if you wish. Wait here until everyone is gone." I told him and he nodded. I turned to the Zorark and spoke up. "Well, I haven't spoken to you yet. What's your name?" I asked and it turned to me and spoke with a feminine voice.

"Hello, Leader Bryan. My name is Chaos" she said with a smile. I was about to speak up, but she continued. "Bryan, can I ask you something?" She asked me and I felt my mouth open. I closed it and nodded.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Can I ask you out of the room?" I bit my cheek and decided

"Sure, what do I have to lose? Follow me then." I said and we stood up. Ka made an effort to get up too and I put my hand out. "No, stay. I'll be right back." I said and he nodded, not making a sound. We got up and went outside.

"What's up? What were you wondering?" I asked her and she took a breath.

"Now, will you get angry if I ask you something personal?" She asked me, shifting her gaze away from me.

"Of course not. What's on your mind?'" I asked and she began to speak.

"Well, why are you with Ro?" The question caught me off guard. Of all the things that I was expecting, that was not one of them.

"Why do you ask? I love her, and I need a prime mate." I said and I was certainly not expecting what she said next.

"Why? Because she doesn't love you. She regrets taking your offer as the prime mate. She's close enough to me and she told me. She'd murder me if she knew that I told you, but I feel like honesty is more important at this point than sparing feelings. People can get over the anger, but they can't fix what they don't know about." She finished and I felt myself at a loss for words.

"Well, I can't say that I was expecting that. Thank you for informing me of this. I'd have to agree with you on that. And would you have any idea why she's acting weird with me?" I asked and she took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Wow, that's kinda sexy." I thought, watching her. Eventually, though, she gathered the courage to say what she was thinking.

"She and Ka had sex the morning after Ro became yours." She said and I felt my arms go limp. I felt the loss of feeling leave my body and I involuntarily held my breath.

"Wait, what?" I asked, in disbelief. She nodded.

"I know, it may be hard to believe, but she told me herself. She's always loved Ka, but they've never been allowed to officially be together." She said and I thought back to yesterday.

"That's why neither of them have been able to look me in the eyes. They've been cheating on me. I needed 2 people in this pack. I didn't think that was too much to ask for. And they've both betrayed me. What's next, is Ka gonna try to take over the pack?" I caught myself thinking, feeling the rage boiling up, mostly directed at Ka, but then I felt my heart break.

"And Ro. I thought that I loved her. I had only known her for a few days, but she was my lens to look through at the rest of the pack. She helped me see the rest of the pack for what it was, and what I should do. And I thought she loved me back. I had hoped that she would have my children, that she would be happy to raise a family with me. I guess that that's a little too much to ask." I Took a breath. Then I let it out and took another. I stood there for a minute, breathing deep, and trying to control my emotions.

Chaos was standing there awkwardly, not knowing what she should do. I pulled her into a hug, to maybe help me relieve some of my emotions. I buried my head into her mane of fur around her neck, and she put her arms around me. I let go of her and stared at her. "Well, thank you again. I appreciate you helping me, above breaking major rules for friends" I said to her and she nodded.

"Always happy to help. May I finish my berry?" She asked me.

"Of course. In the meantime, I have some talking to do." I said as I turned around on a dime, and went back into the room, clearly pissed off, and having a piece of my mind to give Ka.

I opened the doors with a slam, and everyone looked over at me and immediately stopped talking once they realized that I was royally pissed off at someone. "KA! Here, NOW!" I shouted from the doorway, feeling the anger inside of me. He stood up quietly, but very quickly, and came over to me. His head was down, and I grabbed his shoulder with all the force of a machamp, and I led him outside, back to my room.

I opened the door to my room with a slam, still gripping Ka strongly by the arm. Ro had moved into bed and sat up very quickly. I heard her let out an exclamation what she saw what was happening.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, Oh shit is right. Ka, sit. We have some talking to do." I said and I heard a knock on the door. "Don't move a fucking muscle!" I said, still angry at the two of them and I ripped the door open to see Nancy standing there, looking scared.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, especially at a time like this, but everyone is wondering what to do for the day. Can I give the orders?" She asked me and I felt myself cool off a little.

"Yes, tell them to do what they normally do. I have some talking to do." I snapped and she nodded and briskly walked away. I stood in the doorway for a minute, and I thought. I felt myself cooling off, as my rage boiled off. _"I have no need to be angry. I have every reason to be angry, but yet, no reason. Being angry and thinking with clouded judgment won't solve any problems. It may create more. If I was angry, I'd hang the fuckers. Maybe castrate Ka instead. But, I'm going to be rational. They have the right to a fair trial."_ I cooled off and took a breath, deciding that I'd be lenient, and make sure they stayed alive.

I walked back into my room, and they were both sitting on opposite sides of my bed, not moving, and staring away from each other. "I'm not angry any more. At least not nearly as much as I was before. But I have 1 question, Why? I only had to depend on the faith of you two, and you didn't even wait a day." I said and Ka looked down, apparently ashamed, and Ro began to cry. Ka was the first to speak up.

"I-I'm sorry Leader Bryan. I've loved Ro for forever. I didn't think clearly and.." Ka broke off and didn't speak again. Ro was still crying, so I turned my attention to her.

"What about you Ro? You were an advisor to me, and I had trusted you to be my mate, and have my pups. Now it looks like you'll be having his." I said, and she looked up at me and blinked.

"I'm sorry, I loved him, but I couldn't ever be with him. When you asked me, I jumped at the opportunity, but I realized that I made a mistake." She said, but something from that confused me.

"What do you mean you couldn't ever be with him? You were single, I believe that he was." I said, confused. Ka spoke up immediately.

"Leader, the Bodyguard to the leader cannot have a mate." he said and everything clicked into place.

"Ah, ok. So you decided to steal my mate because you can't have one? I understand that you love her, but laws are set for a reason. I can't express my disappointment and anger at you two, but I have a course of action." I said and they both looked up at me. Ro spoke up, through her tears.

"What? I promise I'll accept any punishment that you'll have for me." She said and Ka nodded in agreement.

"It's quite simple. Just go. Leave me and don't talk to me. you two can have each other. And you're no longer my bodyguard Ka. Remember, I'm being extremely lenient. Don't abuse my kindness." I said to them, biting my lip in defeat. I could see the looks on their faces turn from sadness and fear to looks of joy.

"Really? Thank you leader!" Shouted Ka and I glared at him. He deflated quickly and looked down. "Sorry."

I shook my head at the both of them. "Get out of my sight. I'll be making an announcement soon. I can't guarantee that the rest of the pack won't like you. And I don't even like either of you right now. But I won't hurt you. Now go." I said, losing my anger towards them, and all of my feelings in general. They both got up and briskly walked out the door. They left it open and I decided that I would just relax for now, and take my mind off of the current situation. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I heard a knock on the door and I opened my eyes to see Lethe standing there. "Come in" I said to her, perhaps a little more flatly than I should've.

"Sorry, is this a bad time leader?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I just have a lot on my mind." She frowned at me.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry to hear about that. I knew about them liking each other, but I never thought that they'd betray you. I came to make an offer, though if you're willing to hear it." said the Absol and I looked at her for a moment, wondering what she'd have to offer me.

"Sure, I'll listen. No promises that I'll accept it though. I may not even respond, to be honest. I'm feeling a little dead inside." I said to her and she gave me a halfhearted smile.

"Awesome, thank you for listening. I was wondering if you'd have me as an advisor. I know the workings of the pack, and I know enough to help you out." She said, trailing off at the end, unsure of herself.

I stared at her for a minute, unsure of whether or not she was serious. "You do realize that I was just completely betrayed by the only people I can really call close, right? You think that I'm looking for someone else right now?" I said and I could see her shrink.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of that. Well, If you ever need to relieve some stress, I'm here." She said and her statement confused me.

"What do you mean by relieve some stress?" I asked naively.

"Sex, you can use me all you want. That's your power as a leader you know" she said flatly like it was completely normal for the leader to abuse that power.

"I appreciate the offer, but 2 things. One, I'm not comfortable doing that unless they are. And two, why would you think that I as a leader would want to do that?" I asked her and she gave me a curious look.

"Fer used that power quite a bit. One of his favorites, other than Sue was, well, me" she said, showing no emotion.

"Again, that's another reason that I don't want to do that. I don't want to be a bad leader. Maybe someday I'll ask you. But not right now. This isn't the type of stress that sex could relieve." I said and she nodded and turned around with a smile, and left. As she was halfway out the door, she turned her head over her shoulder and spoke.

"I heard you're quite the lover, and you're huge too. I can't wait for that day." She took my stunned silence and left. Even through my emotions, and lack of at this point, I let out a small smile that disappeared quickly.

"Well, I'd better go make the announcement" I muttered as I got up to look for someone who'd be able to call a meeting.

I found the Machamp that's been guarding the foragers for the past few days, taking a break in the mess hall. "Hey. I never found out your name." I shouted as I entered and he stood up to greet me.

"I'm Knuckle. How can I help you today? You seem upset." He asked me courteously.

"Well, I'm glad to finally know you knuckle. And there is a way that you could help me. I need to call a meeting. You know where everyone is, right?" I asked him and he nodded. "Good, collect them and bring them to the meeting room for me. I'll be waiting." I said and he stood up immediately.

"Of course, I'll get right on that." he said, and he was gone within the next ten seconds.

I took a deep breath and stood up and made my way out. I made my way through the halls, trying to remember the way from when Ka brought me on the first night. I found t after a minute of wandering the halls, and when I entered, there were a few dozen pokemon standing there.

"Is this everyone?" I shouted and I heard the Small Growlithe yell "No!" back. I nodded and sat down, waiting for the rest to arrive. They streamed in over the course of the next ten minutes. Sometimes coming in in pairs or small groups, and sometimes in groups of over ten. Once it appeared that everyone was there, I cleared my throat from up on my podium, signaling that I was starting to talk.

"Well, you're probably wondering why I called a very sudden meeting. And why I'm alone up here, without my bodyguard or prime mate. That's why I've called you here. They both cheated on me with each other." I announced and I heard a few gasps and I saw Ka and Ro in the back, and a decent amount of heads turned to them, most looking angry. Chaos stood out from the crowd especially, looking murderously towards Ro, and to Ro's credit, she looked thoroughly ashamed. I cleared my throat again, and attention turned back to me, so I continued.

"I am extremely angry about this, but I found out a little about the whole situation. I've decided that I'd let them be together. They're obviously not my bodyguard and prime mate anymore, but I can't force either of them to me if they don't want." I heard cries of outrage at my statement.

"Castrate him!" shouted a machoke from near the back

"Kill them both!" shouted an Arcanine near the front.

"Silence!" I shouted and the room became silent in a heartbeat. "I've decided on the issue. I told them I will not lay a finger on them, and I'd hope that none of you do either. I will not stop you from hating them, and in fact, I do too. I hope that they live with the shame of being dishonest, liars, and betrayers their whole lives. But I'll leave them to be prisoners in their own distortion world. So, I will be running the pack singlehandedly for a while. I have nothing else to say, so that is all." I said and they all began to slowly stream out. Some glaring at Ka and Ro, some staring at me, and other yet just shaking their heads. I waited until the last of them was out before I left.

"Well, It's lunch. I'm going to wander around for a while, maybe clear my head." I thought as I heard my name being called. I turned around to see the blue Zoroark running towards me. I stopped and she slowed her pace as she neared me. I was about to ask her what she needed when she pulled me into a hug. I gave her a quick hug back, then pushed her away.

"As much as I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, Arceus knows I could use it, please don't do that without asking first" I said and she nodded.

"Sorry. I knew that you needed someone to talk to, and relieve some stress." She said and the last phrase caught my attention.

"You're the second one to offer herself for my stress relief. I'll tell you what I told her. I appreciate the offer, but I don't need that right now." I said and to my surprise, she pouted.

"Are you sure? I'll be more than happy to help you, and you don't have to return the favor." She said and I felt myself pause. and I considered her offer for a moment.

"Well, as fun as it would be, and I suppose it would be a great stress reliever, I'm not in the mood right now. But believe me, once I'm in the mood, you're gonna be the first one I talk to." I thought as I shook my head. "No thanks, maybe later today, though. Just need to clear my mind right now." I said as I began to walk away.

"Ok, I'm always here if you need a friend to talk to." She said and I felt my mind stutter as I kept walking.

 _"Well, a true friend is always something that I could use."_ I thought as I walked away, a small smile on my face.

I found myself mindlessly wandering and eventually found my feet taking me outside. "A bit of fresh air is just what I need" I said to myself, as I took a step outside. The midafternoon light blinded me as I adjusted to the change in light and temperature. I blinked a few times and realized just how tired that I was. I looked around for a place to sit and think and relieve some stress. I found a tree, with the sun low enough to bathe the trunk in light. I sat down in front of it and warmed myself in the sun. I felt my eyelids becoming heavy, and I slumped down into a deep sleep.

A/N

Hey, sorry it took me so long to write this. I was having trouble finding a decent time to get this done, and I was suffering from being uninspired. But, over the course of a week, I did it. All I can say is, remember what I asked in the beginning AN. And leave a review telling me how I did, good, bad, atrocious, amazing, ect. Well, I'm Lamosamo67, and I'm out!


	5. Chaos calls

A/N

Hey people, I've been on break for a while as of so far. But, I'm back and I'm ready for another chapter of Live together Die together. I've been gone for over a week at this point, and that's due to the Christmas schedule messing up my writing mood, and times. And I do read your reviews, I'm not going to leave this story, but I have to say that I'll probably end this story at some point, as opposed to The Beautiful People which has none in mind. Anyways I'm Lamosamo67, and here is another chapter!

-POV Bryan-

I heard my name being called, and I felt myself snap out of my sleep under the tree. I looked around and saw that it had gotten dark out, and I heard my name being called again.

"Bryan! Where are you?" I heard a male voice shout.

"Here!" I shouted back and then I heard something approach me. It turned out to be the Machamp, Knuckle.

"Oh, what are you doing here leader? We're all worried sick about you. Chaos tried to order a search party to find you." He said, sounding relieved at the fact.

"Wow, I'm flattered that you all care about me so much. I just came here to blow off some steam. Sorry for causing so much concern." I said, shocked at how much that they cared about me.

"Of course, now, everyone is worried sick about you. Come, time to go home." He said as he extended his arm to help me up. I gladly took his arm, as my lethargic muscles were too weary to pull me up without support.

"I do have a question for you, Knuckles," I said, in thought and he looked at me.

"Of course, anything."

"Why did you come for me? I don't mean you, as in the pack, but you specifically." I said and he chuckled.

"Well, I suppose it's because I feel like I have a duty to help you. If you no longer have Ka, then someone has to look out for you." He finished and I felt myself smile, as he led me back underground, where the pack was apparently in a frenzy looking for me.

"Well, in that case, thank you, Knuckles. If you ever need something, just ask." I said and he turned to me.

"No no, this is my job, so I can't ask for anything I return. I'm bound to help out the leader whenever he's needing help." I looked at him as we walked. He seemed to believe that his dedication was out of nothing but his sense of duty.

"Well, either way. Let me know if there's anything that you want. Even if you're just performing your duties, because you're performing them quite well." I said to him as we walked through the dirt tunnels, and other pokemon passing by looked relieved. He looked at me, with a look on his face that seemed like gratefulness.

"Well, thank you. I will leader, but I suppose that I should be asking the same of you. Anything that you need me to do?" He asked and I shook my head, but then something came to mind.

"Actually, there is one thing. If you're up for it. If you don't have the time, or don't want to, just let me know, I won't be mad." He looked at me, brow raised, and nodding.

"Anything leader Bryan. What would you like to ask of me?"

"Can you train me? You saw my powers, and I'd like to figure out how to fight, but I'm not quite in the mood to talk with Ka." I said as he bit his lip.

"I am sorry leader, I can't teach you how to fight, but how to utilize martial arts only. I cannot show you how to use your powers. You may need to use your powers to fight, and I hate to say it, but Ka is your best choice unless there is another Lucario that I'm unaware of." He said and I began to chew on my cheek, as I tend to do when deep in thought. "And may I offer some advice?" he asked and I broke out of my thought, and looked up at his bulking figure.

"Sure, what?"

"Bite the bullet, and train with him. He feels bad about it. He and Ro are distraught at the turn of events. They're both happy that they have each other, but otherwise, they have been torn apart on the inside, at being publicly shamed by you. Swallow your pride, and utilize him. I know that you may not want to, but if you need to train, then you need him. There's no getting around it." he said and I thought about his words for a moment.

"Hmm, thank you. I'll give careful thought as to what you said. Thanks again Knuckle. I'm going to head down to dinner. See you there." I said to him as I broke off, and made my way down to the dining hall, lost in thought.

I felt my legs hit something as I was walking and tripped. I threw my arms down to catch me, and I did so successfully. I shifted my weight to my arms, and rolled over what I had tripped on, as to not land on them and hurt them. After I was done, I looked at who it was and Lethe was standing there shocked. She ran over to me and bombarded me with questions.

"Are you ok? Oh, sorry, I'm clumsy. Did I hurt you?" she said in a quick series of statements and questions. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Actually, I was going to ask if I hurt you by falling on you. I'm sorry Lethe. I should've been watching where I was going. I was just in deep thought" I reached out to pat her on the head and she recoiled a little but accepted my affections.

"It's ok, I'm so sorry leader." she said and I shook my head.

"It's fine. Now, I'm off to dinner." and on that statement, I smiled and got up. I turned to leave when I heard her say "Wait!" from behind me. I turned around and I saw her standing up, and walking towards me.

"Can I join you for dinner?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Sure, why not. Any reason why you suddenly want to join me, though?" She looked away from my gaze at this question and she muttered something quietly. "Can't hear you. Speak up Lethe?" I asked and she repeated herself, this time loudly enough for me to be heard.

"I just like you. I want to spend time with you." she looked up at me to gauge my reaction and then continued to avoid eye contact.

"Sure, if you want to. I have nothing against it, join me." I said as I smiled at her awkwardness and I went to the dinner hall, where everyone was gathered. they all stood up and gave me a curt bow when I entered and they stayed standing for any evening announcements that I may have.

I thought for a minute before deciding that I did indeed, have 1 quick thing. "I have nothing to report, but one thing. Ka, I would like you to come and talk to me before dinner is over." I said, and I looked around to see him sitting with Ro, almost alone at their table with the exception of an Arcanine, and a Luxray sitting at the other end of the table, as far away as possible from them. I made quick eye contact with Ka, and he nodded, and he broke it as soon as we had gained the eye contact. I walked over to grab a berry, and then sat down at my table, joining Lethe who was already sitting, and Nancy, who smiled at me as I sat down. Elder Jynx was also sitting there, with nothing in front of her, and apparently waiting for me.

"Ah, Bryan. I have something to talk to you about. But first, I must ask, you've been informed of the other packs of Pokemon around us, right? Coastal, Southern, and mountain?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I have. What about them?" I asked, but I had a feeling that I knew at least the gist of what she would say.

"I need you to visit the coastal pack and try to form an alliance with them. Scouts of ours have reported an excessive amount of pokemon from either side, crossing into the other territory. We need to figure out, if they're making an alliance, then we need to have an alliance ourselves. I'm recommending that you travel there over the course of the next few days, and talk to their leader. They are led by a Samurott named Shwell." She finished and I nodded.

"Sure, Is it possible to get a message to them soon that I plan to visit and speak? I don't think that it would be a good idea to show up uninvited and unannounced in hostile territory." I said and she put her hand on her chin.

"There is wisdom in your thought leader. We have a Pidgeot in this pack named Clyde. Call him and tell him of the plan. A single member will seem like little threat instead of a leader and bodyguards." She said and I nodded. I stood up and left my seat, but didn't move more than that. I stood there for a full minute until people realized that I was standing, and waiting for silence to speak. Soon after they had realized, the noise in the room died down almost immediately. I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"Is there a Pidgeot named Clyde in here?" I shouted and I heard an immediate response.

"Me, my Leader. Can I help you?" I heard him ask, and I scanned the room to see a raised wing.

"Yes, come over here. I'd like to speak to you." I said and I sat back down. the chatter in the room resumed, and Clyde the Pidgeot walked over and sat next to me.

"Yes, Leader Bryan? Is there something that you needed me for?" He asked and I nodded.

"Indeed. I need you to fly to the Coastal pack and speak with Shwell, their leader. Tell him that I desire to speak with him, and will be leaving to speak with him at midday tomorrow. It will take me a few days to arrive." I looked at him and he appeared to be listening, taking in the information. "Can you handle that?" I finished and he slowly nodded.

"Yes, of course. I can leave as soon as now, or tomorrow morning. It will take but a few hours to fly there." he said and I nodded, as Elder Jynx watched our interaction with apparent interest.

"Thank you, you don't need to leave until tomorrow morning, but if you decide to wait until then, I'd like for you to leave by the time that breakfast is over with. Ok?" I asked and he nodded once again.

"Of course, I'll grab an early breakfast and leave before it even starts tomorrow." he said with a bow and I smiled and gave him a hearty pat on his feathery back.

"Excellent, that is all," I said as he smiled and walked back to his table, and began to converse with his friends again.

"Amazing. I think that you are truly the leader that this pack was destined for. You handled that very well. You're kind, yet still firm." said the Elder Jynx that was sitting at the table yet. As I stuttered and tried to think of a response to her praise, she chuckled and left to rejoin the elders. I took a bite of my berry and looked at Lethe, who was staring at me fondly. And behind her, I saw Chaos, also looking at me with an expression of fondness. I gave her an encouraging smile, and she returned it with zeal.

"Well, she's bold." I thought as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Pardon leader, you requested me?" I heard and I turned to see Ka standing there, looking shaken, and nervous. I felt my expression harden at the sight of him, as well as my feelings of affection.

"Yes, I did. I need your expertise. I'm only doing this because I have no other choice. Remember how I asked you to help me learn my power, and asked you to train me?" I asked him and he nodded without a word.

"Well, I need you to train me. I don't want to talk to you right now, and I can barely look you in the eye without the strong urge to slap you, but I'm going to not do that. I'm no longer asking you, but I'm telling you to train me. I'll be fair in my expectations, and consider this an opportunity to redeem yourself if this goes well. But remember, that's not until this is done, and if it goes well." I said to him, and he looked at me, with a mixed expression, one that I could not gauge.

"If you're telling me to, I cannot deny you. I will do my best to help you leader and to not let you down. I will warn you, though, discipline is the only way to truly learn it. I will have to be strict and teach you in a way that you may not like, but it is the only way to learn." said Ka, shrinking back as if he was afraid to speak without repercussions.

"Ok, I understand that. it's a complicated skill, and I won't be unreasonable. If it can only be done through discipline, I will allow you to discipline me. But only for the training. And if you could, can you train me both in the powers and in the martial arts aspect of it too?" I asked and he nodded, seemingly excitedly.

"Of course, I will do anything that I can." he said, looking visibly happy.

"Good. Don't forget, I'm still pissed off at you beyond belief. You are my last choice in this. Do not disappoint me. We will begin once I return to the pack. Do I make myself clear?" I asked and he deflated.

"Yes, sorry again. I greatly regret my actions, and will do whatever I can to make reparations for what I've done." He said with a bow, and he walked away without another word. I rubbed my eyes with my fist and felt my appetite leave me. I felt another tension, but one that I brushed off to the side for right now. Lethe looked at me, with a look of sympathy.

"I don't envy you, this all sounds hard. Good luck with it" she said as I shook my head.

"Thank you. I need all the luck that I can get. Now, I have something to do quickly. Where is knuckle?' I asked myself, trailing off quietly, talking to myself. I spotted the large Pokemon sitting within a group of other fighting type Pokemon, and a few smaller Pokemon, that appeared to be female. I stood up and walked over to his table and tapped him on the shoulder as he was listening to his friend talking. Knuckle turned around, and when the Hitmonlee who was talking saw that it was me, he shut up immediately.

"Yes leader?" asked Knuckle and I beckoned him towards me. He stood up and he followed me back to the table which had Lethe, Nancy had left at some point.

"Sit down Knuckle," I said as we both sat down, side by side.

"Yes, leader? Something else you needed from me on this night?" He asked me.

"Of course, I called you to me, so I could talk. I don't often do that for fun. Anyways, I'm leaving for a few days, and I need two people to help, both positions are ones which you're eligible for. First one, I need someone to lead the pack for a few days, I don't have a prime mate or bodyguard, so I ned to find someone, and you're an option. And option number two, I need a bodyguard on the trip." I said and he looked up and didn't speak for a minute.

"So, are you asking me which job I'd prefer, or for advice on them both?"

I thought for another moment, and I realized that asking him to make my decision for me, would make me bad in the end. "I suppose advice as to who I should choose. But I'd also like to hear your preference." I said and he didn't respond for a few seconds. While he took his time to think, I took a look around at the Pokemon who were slowly filing out of the room, looking sleepy, and presumably getting ready to go to bed for the night.

"Well, I would rather lead for a few days. While I would also enjoy bodyguarding you, there are many other Pokemon who can guard you, not many who know enough to lead." He said and I was surprised at his thoughtfulness at his carefully thought out response.

"Well, good answer. Ok, I'll put you in charge during my absence. But, who should I ask to bodyguard me? You're free to go unless you have any suggestions." I said and he shook his head in response.

"Very well than Knuckle. You're free to go." I said and he nodded his appreciation and got up to go join his friends, who had left with the rest of the crowd. Lethe cleared her throat, and I looked up at her, from the empty doorway that I had been previously looking at,

"May I suggest someone for this dilemma?" She asked me and I waved my hand in front of me, in a way that she understood to mean go ahead. "Well, what about Chaos? She would probably love to travel with you, and she's a great fighter. She's hard to defeat." She said and I thought for a moment.

"Maybe. I've never seen her in combat, so I would be taking a major chance in trying this, but if she does turn out to be good, then I will have gained a good bodyguard in the process." I said, more thinking aloud than to her.

I looked behind Lethe, looking for Chaos, to see an empty table. "Damn" I whispered to myself and I stood up and went on a walk, to see if I could locate her. I stood up and saw Fer walking out the door, slowly, and with much deliberation.

"Hello, Fer," I said to him, politely, trying to sound polite and he turned around and waved to me. I saw his hand that I had ordered to have declawed, and I saw that he was missing half of each finger. "What the hell happened to your hand?" I asked him, out of shock, and a little louder than I had intended.

"What do you mean what happened? This is the result of what you ordered," he said, seeming confused, but surprisingly, not angry.

"I thought that I just ordered a declawing, not half of your fingers gone. Had I known that it would happen like this, I would have ordered some other form of punishment. I'm sorry Fer, truly." I said and he shrugged it off.

"No worries. feraligatrs have large claws, even under the skin. I know that you didn't know, and I'm learning to live with it. At least you let me keep the claws on my good hand." He said, sounding downright jolly and happy as if we were talking about a nice day he had at the beach.

"Well, I'm glad that you've forgiven me. I'm sorry." I reiterated, and he again shrugged my apology off. I shook my head and took a breath.

"Well, I have a few things that I need to do. I'll see you later." I said and I went on a sort of quest to look for Chaos.

I wandered the down the halls and heard a commotion once I made it to the hallway with my room. I saw that there was a large Arcanine standing in front of Chaos, and trapping her into a corner. She sounded aggravated, so I decided to see how this would turn out, and I decided that I would step in if things turned violent.

"Bitch, what makes you think you're so special? You barely know the guy." The male Arcanine said, sounding aggravated.

"I told you, no. I'm not being your mate. I'm saving myself. Now, leave me alone." She said, trying to sneak past him, but he blocked her.

"Last chance before I make you mine." He said and she shook her head.

"Have to learn the hard way, do we? Ok." She said as she turned clear, and her outline leapt above him, and behind. The large fire canine looked around, trying to locate her, but by the time he saw her reappear behind him, she had her claws out, and slashed him across the face, deeply enough to draw blood, but not deep enough to do any damage. "Now, how would you like that to be your dick? I won't hesitate to castrate you. Now, move." she said and the Arcanine looked away, and slinked off, making eye contact with me as he was walking by.

"Really? Get out of my sight. I am having a talk to you later, and I'm considering her threat." I said, in rage at him as he walked by, then hurried away out of sight as soon as he rounded the corner.

"I'm sorry you had to see that leader. But he won't leave me alone, and this time he decided to take it a step further. Anyways, can I help you?" she asked, and I smiled.

"You already have," I said and she looked confused. She opened her mouth to speak when I interrupted. " I need a bodyguard for a few days while I travel to the pack on the coast. And you're the perfect candidate. I was going to try and ask you to spar with someone so I could see how good you would perform in battle, but you did beautifully." I said and she smiled and bowed.

"Well, thank you. I feel honored to have a leader such as yourself compliment me such as that." She said, and I could sense the awkwardness in the whole situation. I gave her a pat on the shoulder to try to diffuse the tension, and she laid her head down on my hand.

"Thank you, now, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Chaos." I said and she gave me a pouty look but wished me a goodnight as well, and I went into my room.

I sat down on my bed and felt my mind wander. "Why why, why is this happening to me? I was just another person before all of this, and suddenly I've been plunged into the middle of this, with no idea as to which way is up. I've been doing my best, but I still have to wonder, am I doing the right thing with these pokemon? And with this pack, and with my life. I have nobody to call my own anymore, and I make decisions based on what I think they would like the most. Am I being too lenient, or too rough? I want nothing but the best, but I'm unsure if I can provide it. Oh well, All I can do is ask someone tomorrow on their thoughts, but other than that, I have nothing that I can do by myself to figure out whether or not I'm good. I can't examine my own actions, because I have nothing to judge them against. Anyways, I'm tired. I should probably go to sleep.' I thought as I laid down, and tried to sleep.

I laid awake for many hours that night, thinking about everything that had happened, about Ro and Ka, training with ka, Chaos, Knuckle, the other packs, and about the well-being and security of the pack. But, within time, I had the dark grasp of sleep take me for yet another night.

A/N

Hey, Simple end AN, because I'm tired, and want to have this up before I sleep. Sorry, it took a week, but as I said, the Christmas schedule messed up my already messed up schedule. Anyways, leave a review to tell me how I did, whether good or bad. And if you liked it, give the story a follow or fave, I appreciate it. Anyways, thank you a lot dl-o-lb for editing these for me, It's appreciated, and I'm Lamosamo67, Out!


	6. PSA

Hey, just a quick announcement. As you can probably tell, I'm taking a break from writing for a while. It's not intresting me right now, and I can't force myself to write. I havent abandon it, but I'm not doing any writing for a while. I don't know when I'll be back, but I hope you can understand. Anyways, Lamosamo67, out!


	7. Final update

Well, this is just something small, as y'all may have noticed, I haven't touched this story in about 5 months, due to the fact that I've lost interest in it. I'm probably not gonna write anymore, so I figured that I'd let you know that I think that I'm gonna officially kill this story. The beautiful people will always remain, but I started this story on a whim that faded before too long. If you liked the story, I'm really sorry to kill it off but I can't bring myself to write on this. I just took one idea that had been used before and was changing it a bit to make it to my liking and my own, but it was an idea that was much better done by someone else. Again, I'm sorry to kill it off if you enjoyed reading this story, but it's at its end. So here's to the final post for Live together, Die Together!

-Lamosamo67


End file.
